


Barefaced

by mrs_hayleyatwell



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_hayleyatwell/pseuds/mrs_hayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looked over she laughed slightly at the girl-already asleep-on the couch. Peggy walked over and gently lifted a blanket over the cuddled up body and kissed her forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefaced

She laid on her bed staring at the wall just thinking about it. The-still warm-blood falling out of the vial and into the rushing waters. How could I have lost him so soon. She thought, on the verge of tears. Her thoughts interrupted by the loudly ringing phones, flowing consistently with each other. She answered it slowly, sucking back in the few tears she had shed.

"Peggy, dinner at my house tonight." Howard's voice spoke generously.

"Which one, if I may ask?" She shook out, trying to be vague.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Howard. What time do you want me over?" Not obvious at all. right?

"You mean 'we', don't you Pegs? Urg... What's her name..." Wolf. "Angelica? Right? No. Wait."

"Angie?"

"Yeah! That's it. I would've remembered you know..."

She did not respond, letting Howard rekindle his thoughts and answer her question.

"It's at six o'clock on the dot, see you both there." She could feel his slightly perverted smile through the telephone.

She hung up then went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, the front door creaked open. It was obviously Angie, but with her current emotional standing she didn't feel making herself present was necessary. The water slowly boiled and her eyes grew less red every second. She stood over the stove contemplating the evening to help make her happier for the moment. Howard. Probably Jarvis and Anna. She was still unsure if she should let Angie come along. Howard would probably be the normal flirty, handsome man he always has been, and that bothered Peggy to the core. The pot started whistling and the door swung open just in time for the question, "Would you like some tea, Angie?" Peggy said, already pouring the second glass and placing it on the small counter.

"Thanks, English, just what I needed after the day I've had."

"A little rough?" Peggy sat down next to the other woman at the bar-height counter. 

"A little? Are you kiddin' me? I'm beat down six feet underground, lemme' tell ya! So, this fat-headed flatfoot walks in and asked for a double grilled cheese. I polite as ever told the man that we didn' sell that and he goes off on this long monologue about what it is and the importance of havin' it in the 'mat. That took up the rest of my time so I clocked out an' told him to bust his chops as I walked straight out that door!" The waitress took a sip of her hot drink, "An' I'm tryin' to be more healthy so I walked home and it ruined my brand new Chelsea Crews! They're all scuffed now!"

The English woman drank her tea staying silent, slightly waiting for another story from the young girl.

"Don't you got anythin' going on with your G-Men?"

"I'm not in the FBI, darling." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but you still are an 'Agent', aren't ya'?"

"Yes and nothing new is happening around there."

"Oh, come on, English! They treat you like a Call-girl there. You need better and you deserve better." She smiled sympathetically and laid a hand lightly on Peggy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Angie, but I'm surely fine where I am at the moment." She smiled, thinking to herself about what she meant by that. 

Peggy finished her tea quickly after that. Staying down there wasn't the best for her. On the way up the stairs Angie said her name and she replied with a, "Yes, Angie?"

"Would you maybe want to see a picture tonight? There's some good ones out there!"

"Actually, Howard is holding a dinner at six. He told me to invite you, but I don't think it's the best idea."

"And why not?" 

"Because he's a barking louder than a wolf right now. He has his intentions with you, Angie."

"Which are?"

She walked back down the stairs again and made her way towards the waitress, "He's going to hang you out to dry when he's finished up the night the way he wants." Angie looked saddened by this, "I don't want you getting hurt, especially if I'm to blame. For the little details I leave out occasionally." 

Angie fell into Peggy's arms and wrapped her tight. She sobbed into the woman's blazer and muttered, "No ones-ever-going-to-love me-he-he." Taking breaths in between the words. 

Peggy quickly supported the petite cookie with her arms and held her, "Don't worry, darling, everything will be fine. Don't think like that. I guarantee there's someone who loves you, you just have to find them." She smiled silently after that.

Still with her head buried, "Could you d-do me a favor?" 

"Of course." 

"Tell Howard with both caught the local flu?" 

"Of course." She said it a little happier that time.

As Peggy let go a bit to call Howard, Angie barely budged. She didn't want to let go.

When Peggy finally got free after not actually trying for about ten minutes, she called the wolf.

"Hello, Jarvis, could you tell Howard that Angie and I both feel a bit ill and we cannot make it tonight...Yes...Thank you, goodnight Mr. Jarvis." 

When she looked over she laughed slightly at the girl-already asleep-on the couch. Peggy walked over and gently lifted a blanket over the cuddled up body and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I couldn't get the exact tone of voice right, I'm new at this.


End file.
